


Pixie

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy, Magic, Masturbation, Pixie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true
Kudos: 15





	Pixie

She loved her home with a passion that was unmatched. The neverending music of the trees that sung her to sleep and bid her good morning every single day, the grass that tickled her face when she strode through it, the soft moss underneath her dainty feet, thick enough to make them disappear up to her ankles, the smell of tree bark after rain, the dew drops twinkling in the new sun after a storm.

The pixie loved the nests which she found, and, when she found them abandoned, would make her own for a few nights, resting soundly in their safe embrace.  
That afternoon she was looking for a different sort of entertainment. The woods had everything she wanted, and offered the most sensual of pleasures and diversions, from berries to leaves to mushrooms that heightened her senses and sent her on journeys beyond belief.

As she flew around the roots of a giant beech, she saw what she had been looking for sprout from between the tree's base: several clusters of lightly glowing blueish fungi. They had grown to nestle up against the roots and it took her both hands to pluck one out.

Having tucked the mushroom away in a pouch, the pixie flew up until she had found a small clearing where the grass was soft and she was safe from the stares of other creatures, perfect for a moment of pure relaxation.

The mushroom was coated with a slightly slick substance which made it easy to grind against. Kneeling in the grass, her hands on the ground, she rubbed the thick growth between her legs until she felt her own juices starting to flow.

With a soft mewl she rolled on her back, spreading her thighs and letting her legs fall open. The fungi's cap was thick and widened, but when she started pressing it against her entrance, it slightly folded and allowed for better access. She moaned when the glowing tip disappeared inside her and pushed further until she was holding it merely by its stem.  
As she exhaled, she could feel the cap expanding in her, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

The pixie was stroking herself as she shoved more of the mushroom into her pussy, noisily emitting high-pitched sighs as the pace picked up. She speedily rubbed herself into a frenzy, bucking her hips into her own grip with every hard plunge of the fungi in her. 

The pulse from the cap folding and unfolding inside her was slowly driving her to the edge and she came with a shout, clamping down so hard on the mushroom that its tip burst, releasing warm juice into her cavern which dripped from the explosion when she pulled it out.

The pixie stretched her legs with a shudder and moan, enjoying the warmth ooze from her raw pussy. With a content mewl she sat up and fluttered on, leaving the used mushroom on the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
